


Smile of lost memories

by adawinry



Category: D-OUT (Band), Jrock
Genre: Amnesia, Comedy, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: What will you do, if your beloved one forget you?(It's old story from 2011, that's why Minase is here, not Naoto.)





	Smile of lost memories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/61646.html  
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/62266.html  
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/62549.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Reika was sitting on a practice and stared at skipping Hikaru, who for a hundreth time had a good day for unknown reasons. Bassist wondered how that small, slim and fragile and full of positive energy person hasn't annoyed fate yet with his optimism and wide smile. The only more positive person known to him, who was even more cheerfull was some other musician, but some occurencies made Hikaru take the first place.

There was also something in Hikaru's beauty, tenderness and positivity that was so important for Reika - his cute, unvanishing smile was something, which bassist would like to look at a lot more. Maybe seven days a week, twenty four hours a day. Yes, that would be enough.

Hikaru was busy with looking around for guitar string, because he said that one of his "seems to be broken or something, because it's about to snap and he won't be able to tune it". Running around the room, because all young guitarist was able to do slowly was... absolutely nothing. So, Hikaru in a good mood was looking for a tuneable string didn't notice something on the floor - a cable from amplifier. Cable pranked Hikaru, who fell between the speakers, waving his hands in a funny way.

Reika comepletely forgot that bass needs tuning and it's his job to do it instead of staring at blonde guitarist. Instead getting to do this boring job, he ran to Hikaru and helped him to get up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rest of the band appeared next to him. Maybe they wouldn't be so worried if Hikaru weren't... serious.

"My head hurts." replied Hikaru after a while. "Where am I?"

"On a practice, which hasn't started yet but should fifteen minutes ago. But some people" Minase looked at Kouki and Ibuki "very like to get late together and you had problems with your string."

"Thank you for explaining, but I have other question." said Hikaru. "Who are you?"

In that moment, Minase paled, Kouki and Ibuki looked at each other with fear and Reika looked like he was about to faint.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" asked Ibuki, puting his hands on his arms and looking straight in the eyes of younger friend.

"Hikaru? Who's..." Hikaru didn't finish his sentence, because Reika pulled his hand and forcefully dragged out of the room.

"We're going to hospital. Now." decided bassist.

The rest of them quickly picked up their stuff and went after him.

* * *

Reika was counting tiles on the waiting room's floor. Ibuki swinged on a chair and Kouki was writing something in his black notebook, which he took everywhere with him. Only Minase stayed with Hikaru in the doctor's office. Fear in bassist's eyes made him decide about not letting in Reika, not speaking about letting him stay there.

"It'll be fine." said Kouki emotionlessly.

Ibuki got up saying something about having to smoke or he'll go insane and walked away.

"It won't." denied Reika.

"It will." insisted Kouki "You'll see."

"I'm telling you it won't."

"And I'm telling you it will."

"Kouki, stop. It's pointless." sighted Reika. "It won't be okay, because he doesn't remember anything. And if he doesn't even remember his name, then he doesn't remember me. And if he doesn't remember me..."

"You'll never know if he loved you." murmured Kouki, closing his notebook. "Yes, I don't know how to comfort people. I'm sorry. I'm not Hikaru."

"But at bringing people down you're excellent." replied Reika.

Then the doctor's office door opened.

"Nothing." Minase shook his head, but his face got it's colors back. "Absolutely nothing."

"I hate being right." sighted Reika.

Kouki put his hand on his arm, but bassist shook it off.

"So what?" asked Ibuki, when he came back.

"Doctor said his memory might come back in few days." explained Minase. "But it's more possible that he'll remember everything in a few years or never."

"Another one can't comfort people." said Reika.

"Now we have to look after our confused little guy." explained Minase. "Kouki and Ibuki aren't fit for this job, because they can only look after eachother..."

"Eachother?" asked Hikaru.

"Nevermind." sighed Minase. "And I have my own guitarist to take care of. Reika?"

"What?" Reika looked at Minase with his red eyes.

"Will you look after Hikaru?" asked drummer.

"Sadist." replied Reika. "Of course, I'll look after him."

"Masohist." Minase fought back and put his hands on Hikaru's arms. "You'll stay with Reika. Okay, Hikaru?"

"Fine." agreed Hikaru.

Reika bringed Hikaru's cases into his house. Blonde guitarist looked at him curiously, closing the door behing him.

"Where are we, Ra-san?" he asked.

"Reika." corrected him Reika. "In my house."

"Why in your house, Ri-san?" asked Hkaru.

"Reika." sighted Reika. "Because I have to look after you."

"Why, Re-san?" Hikaru asked another question.

"Reika." yielded Reika, leaning on a wall. "Because you can't remember anything. That's why."

"Ah." understood Hikaru.

Reika showed Hikaru to a guest bedroom. Walls were beige, furnitures were brown and bed was quite big, though two people probably wouldn't fit in.

"If you'll need something, I'll be in the kitchen right behind a wall. You can come anytime." said Reika. Hikaru smiled lightly.

"Thank you, Rea-san." he said quietly.

"Reika." bassist corrected him once more and exited the room.

Hikaru sat on the bed and looked at angel figurine on the shelves.

"I'm far from being that." he said, smiling rakishly.

* * *

Reika was laying on the bed and looking at the ceeling. Hikaru lived in his house for a few days now and still couldn't remember anything. Not even notes or his life before joining D=OUT, or his name, even though bassist called him that, but guitarist didn't react at all.

"Ria-san, could you make me some tea?" asked Hikaru, going into the room. "I can't remember where it was..."

"Reika." murmured Reika and got up. "I'll make you tea. Just wait for a while."

Hikaru followed bassist with his eyes and went to his room. He sat on the bed and noticed a photo album on a cupboard. He picked it up and started to look at the photos. Then Reika came back.

"Hikaru, what are you doing?" he asked, putting cup on the cupboard. "Hikaru?"

"I'm looking at the pictures, Rei-san." explained Hikaru.

Reika sighed.

"Reika." he corrected guitarist, sitting next to him. "And this album is mine. You should ask first."

"Ask." repeated Hikaru after him.

"Reia-san, who's that?" Hikaru asked, pointing at Ibuki.

"I'm Reika." said Reika. "And that's Ibuki."

"And who's this, Rika-san?" Hikaru poked Kouki's picture.

"Reika." Reika hid his face in his hands. "That's Kouki."

"And this, Reka-san?" Hikaru pulled his fingers from his face and shoved in it Minase's photo.

"Reika." bassist layed on his back. "Minase, our drimmer."

"And who's this?" Hikaru took out one photo from the album and waved it before bassist's eyes. "Who's this?"

Reika opened his eyes. On a picture there was Hikaru's smiling face.

"You." answered Reika, closing his eyes again.

"Who are they for you?" asked Hikaru.

"Friends." replied Reika.

"Me too?" asked Hikaru. "Am I also a friend to you, Reika-san?"

"Re..." Reika stopped.

He realised two things. Hikaru got his name right. And the same Hikaru asked him a question he would like not to answer. Not yet.

"Tell me, Reika-san. Am I your friend?" insisted Hikaru.

Reika opened his eyes. Hikaru was leaning above him. His face was so close. So dangerously close.

"Hikaru..." whispered Reika.

"Am I only a friend to you, Reika-san?" asked Hikaru.

Reika looked at him, surprised.

"You.. Me... No." denied Reika. "You're not only a friend. You're someone more. But you can't remember me or anything that would make you trust me. And now you're propably going to run away to Minase, or Mr. and Mrs. Late, because what normal person with amnesia would stay with someone who confessed their love to them? Who?"

"It depends if that person really lost their memory, Minoru." said Hikaru.

"What? But..." Reika couldn't finish his sentence, because Hikaru leaned even more forward and kissed him.

Bassist blinked. What was that supposed to be?

"Hikaru?" Reika looked at a guitarist. "What are you... How you... Hikaru!"

"Yes?" Hikaru was smiling.

Like he always used to.

"Tell me you lost your memory at least for a moment." sighed Reika. "Just a moment."

"I don't want to lie." answered Hikaru.

"Who made this up?" asked Reika.

"Me and Minase." explained Hikaru. "Because you're so secretive, Minoru. No one would notice anything as long as you wouldn't start worrying. Minase called me, when you went to the shop yesterday. Only Kouki saw through it, but he's the vocalist. They notice more."

"You were pretending all this time?" Reika lifted Hikaru, grabbing his arms and sat, looking into his laughing eyes.

"Yes. From the very beginning." said Hikaru and smiled.

"You're a real devil." said Reika.

Hikaru laughted.

"But your devil, Minoru." replied Hikaru, hugging bassist. "Only yours."

The end


End file.
